The inventive concept relates to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing flash memory devices.
Flash memory devices are electrically erasable programmable read-only memories (EEPROM) that electrically control the input/output of data therefrom by Fowler-Nordheim (F-N) tunneling or channel hot electron injection. Various manufacturing processes for improving the electrical reliability of the flash memory devices have been proposed.